Little Moments
by anonymousgirl25
Summary: The MerLuca scene at the end of 15x14 was SO cute and SO perfect that I needed to add more to it, this is the extended version of what I would've wanted to happen for this amazing couple, lots of fluff in this story.


I feel like this scene needs to be expanded.. It's just way too cute.

ANDREW's POV

I had just come out of a 27 hour surgery with Meredith and I am exhausted, I was currently looking for my girlfriend for us to get an on-call room and nap together, I sleep best with her wrapped up in my arms, I searched everywhere but could not find her, I was just about to update my patients chart when I ran into Maggie, "I'm so sorry Dr Pierce" Maggie looked at me "no worries at all, are you look for Meredith by any chance?" I look at her hoping she would know where she is, I reply with a laugh and sigh "yes I am, my girlfriend has seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth" we are past the art where it's awkward with Meredith being my girlfriend, like Maggie said our history is ancient and she's really happy for us both, "turn around the corner and you'll find her, she's passed out on a gurney, go take care of your girlfriend DeLuca" Maggie replies with a smile, I thank her and walk around the corner to see Meredith, indeed she is passed out on a gurney, I grab the handles and wheel her into an empty patient room, I then grab a blanket and lay it over her and lean down and give her a gentle kiss to her forehead, I look at her and just think how lucky I am to be with her, I never gave up fighting for her and now we're finally together, she was worth it though. I'm just about to find an on-call room to sleep in but then remember that I haven't updated my patients chart, I go behind the nurses station and sit down on one of the chairs, I update everything and the next thing I know my head dropped..

I slowly wake up and realise I must've fallen asleep at the nurses station, I go to check on Meredith and saw her stirring a little bit, I smile as she opens her eyes and looks at me, I go over to her, go down on my knees and brush her hair that has come undon from her plaits out of the way, "hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" I whisper, she looks at me and smiles, "how did I get in here? With a blanket over me?" I laugh and tell her that I wheeled her in here and covered her up with a blanket, she doesn't say anything and at first I thought that she was mad at me, maybe I overstepped a little bit.. But she just shook her head and leaned forward and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips, "how did I get so lucky?" she asks me, I tell her "I'm the lucky one, do you want to go home or are you still tired, I don't blame you, I'm exhausted still" she yawns and that tells me everything I needed to know, "get some more sleep okay? I'm going head to an on-call room" just as I was about to leave she grabs my hands, "can you stay with me, please?" she asks, I nod my head "of course" we get off the gurney and get into the empty patient bed, it's a lot comfier, not much though, she lays her head of my chest and grabs onto my scrub top, something I've noticed that she does a lot, maybe it's a comfort thing, I gently undo her plaits out of her hair because that can't be comfy to sleep in, I then run my fingers through her blonde waves and kiss her gently on the nose, she is fast asleep again within minutes, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep, like I said, I sleep best when she is wrapped up in my arms.

I hear the door creak open and Maggie and Amelia poke their head in, I don't think they were expecting Meredith to be cuddled into me, they smiled, "hey, I know we shouldn't be in a bed in a patient room, I'm really sorry for how unprofessional this is but she's just so tired and I couldn't say no to her, I don't think it even clicked to her that we were in a patience room considering how tired she was and how professionally she normally is regarding us in work, I-" but I got cut off by Amelia and Maggie laughing, "Damn DeLuca, you're cute but you sure can ramble, you're a good suit for Meredith, considering how much she rambles too" Amelia tells me, "It's fine DeLuca, we were just going to see if she wanted a ride home, we're both going to crash at Mer's tonight, Amelia want's to be with us after the night she's had or if both of you do? Because I don't think she is going to let go of you.." Maggie said laughing, gesturing to the grip Meredith has on my scrub shirt, I nod my head, "are tou sure? I can head home if you want to be just you three?" Amelia smiled, "come back to ours DeLuca, it's fine, I just want to be in a familiar home tonight, plus she won't leave without you" I smile and say "thank you" they told me that they'd meet us in the lobby in 10 minutes, they leave and I lean over to kiss Meredith awake, "I'm sorry Mer, your sisters just came in and offered us a lift home" I whisper, she looks up at me "us? Does that mean you're coming home with me tonight then?" she asks me, with a smile on her face, "if you want me to, I would happily come home with you tonight Mer" she nods her head "yes please, I want to be with you tonight Andrew, even though I am most probably going to fall asleep again as soon as our heads hit the pillow" she says with a laugh and kisses me gently on the lips, "well lets go then, your sisters are waiting for the both of us in the lobby", I grab her hand and interlock our fingers together, we go and get changed and then we make out way to meet Amelia and Maggie.

They smile when they see us and Meredith just rolls her eyes "shut up, I'm finally happy" she says and she leans her head on my shoulder, we all walk out together and get in the car, it's the little moments that count I think to myself and looked down at the gorgeous woman who is currently cuddles into my chest, life is good and I'm very happy.

We arrive at the house and Meredith is basically asleep against my shoulder already, I laugh and tell Amelia and Maggie goodnight, I take Meredith upstairs, "is it okay if I just sleep in my boxers? I don't have anything else to sleep in.." I ask Meredith with a laugh, she nods her head, "of course, but I'm stealing your top to sleep in because I am way too tired to work PJ's tonight" Meredith tells him, she goes and gets changed and she looks very attractive in my clothes, "well, don't you look.. Am I allowed to say hot? Because that's what you look like" I say to her with a smirk on my face, she laughs and comes over to kiss me, deeply, "you can tell me I look hot anytime" she says and we fall back together on the bed, like I said, it's the small moments that end with two people together who are finally happy. 


End file.
